The Love Square
by fokkusu94
Summary: Our lovely leading ladies and gentlemen have a few feelings that haven't been completely settled yet. This is a glimpse into the conflicting emotions that are left in Ian, Melanie, Jared, and Wanderer.
1. Ian

**Ian's POV**: I looked up as I heard more voices coming down the tunnel to the dining room. When she walked in, I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have… Wanda looked up beside me with her angelic face and waved in greeting, inviting them over to the table. I blushed suddenly and looked away when She made eye contact.

"Excuse me," I said, as I gathered my bowl along with Wanda's.

I needed some air.

Once I left the hall and jogged toward the darkness of the bathing room, I embraced the blackness and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I ran a hand over my face as I heard the inevitable footsteps that I knew would follow me. Follow me to the ends of the earth.

"Ian?" the guilt hit me when her voice did.

"Hi Wanda," I said, not moving from the wall. I felt her gentle hands come up to my cheeks. She was so small now, nothing like those other hands that had been in my hair… on my chest. It wasn't even right. That body had been haunting my dreams. Don't get me wrong, I loved Wanda, my precious Wanderer, dearly, but the things we did while she was in Mel's body had taken their toll. Hopefully, the feelings will go away with time, but right now the guilt is eating me alive.

Wanda was looking at me with that searching gaze again, so I kissed her. I kissed her well, and kissed her long, in just the way that brings that beautiful blush to her face and reassures her.

It was also to reassure me.


	2. Melanie

**Melanie's POV**: When I heard the footsteps entering the garden, I looked up, searching for that familiar presence that I had been longing for almost instinctively. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly jerked back down to my basket and grabbed the cantaloupes with a frustrated blush.

"Yo! O'Shea, get down here and grab a rake will ya?" Jared shouted beside me.

He never left my side these days.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely, unfathomably, unexplainably, love my Jared Howe. I would go through everything with a completely different soul all over again if he was in danger, to save him. He was who I lived for, along with Jamie, and now Wanda. However, another person had been plaguing my mind recently.

I looked up and was caught off guard by his shirtless figure. He had picked up a hoe instead of a rake, and he was beating the ground rather forcefully. I noticed individual muscles flexing in his back as he brought the rake up, and down.

His raven hair was in his eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out my hands and brush it out of his face…

"Hey Mel, can you bring us some water over here please?" Jamie's voice startled me out of my dreaming.

"Sure thing," I went quickly to fill a bucket and fulfilled the task with a stupid, and nearly infuriating, blush on my face again.

These feelings aren't mine. They aren't. They're just Wanda's leftovers.

I really hope they go away soon.


	3. Jared

**Jared's POV**: What's the matter with me?

I've finally gotten Mel back. The love of my life, the light in my darkness, my Melanie, she's home but I'm not completely, happy?

No, I take that back. I am so very happy. In fact I'm elated and joyful and all of those other words for that nice feeling that we humans like to have, but I think something is missing. She's missing.

I mean she's still always around without a doubt, but I'm not seeing her expressions lifted towards me all of the time anymore. Melanie is like a fierce, sexy, dragon. Her smiles always contain a hint of playful sharpness, even when her eyes are filled with love.

Her face never made those expressions. When she looked at me, it was with a tenderness that I had never experienced in my life. Mel only gives Jamie those looks, even though I know she loves me like that. She's my vixen, but Wanda…She was like a puppy, or a lamb. She would never consider hurting a fly, while Mel wouldn't hesitate to lash out if she felt it was right.

The few times that we had come together, in those ways that made Mel cringe, they were intense, but like lighting the little thread that leads to a firework. With Mel, it is explosives and fire everywhere. She does things, like…nipping me, which Wanda would never have thought of doing, even in that terrible moment where we thought Mel was gone.

I look at her face sometimes, and search, selfishly, for the warmth that she used to give me in that little pained way of hers. I see O'Shea with his arm around her, and it's different from when he had his hands on Mel's body. That I couldn't stand. But seeing her so comfortably nestled there, it makes me a little jealous. I still want her to love me the most.

Maybe that seems selfish of me, but hey, I'm only human.


	4. Wanda

**Wanda's POV**: Why would he do this to me?

He knew how much I burned for him. How much I ached to have his caresses and looks of love be for me, and not her. But no, he had to wait until After I got another host to start showing me affection.

I was walking down the hallway away from the bedroom that Ian and I shared, alone, but confidant that I could wander the halls without anyone else. I have to admit, I didn't need my personal security anyway because my partner, my darling, Ian, was practically attached to me, as I was to him. This time, he wasn't with me though, and that proved to be what led to this unexpected ambush.

After all of this time, I thought that I was finally beginning to get over my imbued love for him, Jared.

The man that sent thrills though my innocent body's core with a single look. When I was first brought back, I was expecting the attachment to still be there, but not in the intensity that it was. After I was reunited with Ian, but before he had kissed me, Jared looked at me with such elation, I was almost shocked to the point of fear.

As I walked through that tunnel, I had even been considering the fact that I was finally getting over him. That is, until he pulled me suddenly, and pushed me against the wall.

His hands were level with my head and against the wall that I was on. He was just looking at me, staring at me as if he needed something desperately.

His arms bent, and his head bowed when it seemed like he couldn't find it. I had been searching his eyes, trying to understand what had made him this way while he had stared at me like that. As his body seemed to crumple, so did his face, and my heart began to break.

"N-no" I began as I brought my hands to his face, trying quickly to calm or soothe him.

"Wanda," he breathed, and he sounded so broken in that one moment, that I didn't know what to do. So I kissed him.

Well technically, he kissed me, or we kissed each other. I don't know, but in one moment we were an explosion of passion just like when I was in Melanie's body. He was fierce, but I knew from stumbling in on him and Melanie once, that he was holding back in his own way, being gentler with me, for me.

We broke gasping, all of the tension that had been pent up in us for months finally being released. As we breathed, we just looked at each other. He was staring again, but in a much more peaceful way this time. We both knew that this could never happen again, and that it never would, but it needed to be done.

He leaned away from me, and I stood up, blushing fiercely as my shyness kicked in too late.

Jared chuckled at my face and even reached out to cup my cheek in his hand. I rested my hand on his too, just enjoying the feel of it for one last ti-

"Wanda! I know you're around here somewhere. I need you to be on my team for soccer! Wanda, where are you?" Jamie shouted down the hallway. I was thankful for the darkness that covered Jared and I in our little corner. He pressed me against the wall so that we wouldn't be caught, and this time, the thrill wasn't there.

I had peace.


End file.
